Hideo (dialogues)
Cet article recense les dialogues de proximité de l'Intendant Hideo. Destiny * Maybe we should just let them go. The City's better off without them. * Another?! What do you mean? Dead Orbit secured another area?! How the hell? * If the Speaker won't take charge of the Consensus, then we'll have to do it ourselves. * Dead Orbit; they're low grade people. Want to cut and run. No backbone. * The City looks bright from up here. * The City's my home. They're asking to give up on it, I won't. * They act like they're just preparing for war, but they're up to something. * Fallen howling at the walls, Factions at each other's throats; can't go on like this. * If Zavala would help us, I'd put him on a throne; but he won't. * You've got to look at all the alternatives, not flinch. Do what has to be done. * We built the Golden Age before, we can do again. Right here right now. * The FWC, all secrets and nonsense. * I don't get that FWC. Life sucks, boo hoo. Nothing we can do about it. Traitor talk. * I don't get those War Cult freaks. I don't even know what they're talking about. * I told the Speaker, we need leadership. And... I don't know. Is he even human? * That innocent scholar act... The Cryptarchs are more of a player than they pretend. * I like Shaxx; he doesn't mess around. Destiny 2 Sur son histoire personnelle * Il n'y a qu'une chose que je désire : si vous voyez ma sœur Amy au cours de vos aventures, dites-lui qu'elle me manque. Dites-lui de rentrer à la maison ... * Bien sûr que je suis en phase avec moi-même ! Autrement, comment pourrais-je diriger ? * J'ai bâti cette section de la Tour sur mes propres deniers et de mes propres mains. C'est mon foyer et je ne compte ni l'abandonner, ni compromettre. Sur les joutes de factions * Je suis en faveur de ces Joutes des factions : elles ne nous rapprocheront sans doute pas mais la Cité et ses habitants ne pourront qu'en bénéficier. * La Nouvelle Monarchie remportera ces Joutes des factions , ça ne fait aucun doute. * La Nouvelle Monarchie l'emportera, c'est une certitude mais serez-vous du côté des vainqueurs ? Sur les motivations de la Nouvelle Monarchie * Les intérêts de la Nouvelle Monarchie sont divers et nous payons bien. * La Nouvelle Monarchie a tellement à offrir. * La Nouvelle Monarchie recherches des Gardiens qui font preuves de générosité et vivent dans l'instant présent. * La Nouvelle Monarchie a besoin de vos talents, Gardien(ne). * Nous aiderez-vous dans notre entreprise, Gardien(ne) ? * Vous incarnez l'espoir, Gardien(ne). * C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir, mon ami(e). * Voilà quelqu'un capable de diriger. * Comment aurais-je pu vous oublier ? La Nouvelle Monarchie garde toujours à l’œil les personnes prometteuses. * Titan, les monarchies sont construites pour les gens tels que vous. * Nous pourrions mettre à profit votre puissance, Titan. * Prêt(e) à rejoindre la Nouvelle Monarchie, Gardien(ne) ? * Gardien(ne), pensez-vous que la Légion rouge reviendra ? * Je suis sûr qu'après une petite démonstration de nos capacités, le Consensus sera enclin à écouter nos propositions commerciales. * always good to see a Guardian flying the New Monarchy banner. * Notre foyer est aussi le votre. Nous le défendrons ensemble. * Ensemble, nous garantirons la sécurité de la Cité. * Il est vrai que la Nouvelle Monarchie n'a jamais manqué de richesses mais nous les utilisons à bon escient en en faisant profiter le plus grand nombre. * Tout change si nous attendons suffisamment longtemps : la guerre laisse place à la paix, la faiblesse devient puissance, le chaos se fait ordre. Et ici, dans notre foyer, nous avons tout le temps d'attendre. '''' * Nous sommes honorés de servir la Cité. Sur ses relations avec les autres factions * Nous devons tous participer aux efforts de reconstruction, y compris Lakshmi et Jalaal, mais je n'ai jamais dit que cela me faisait plaisir. * Les partisans de l'Astre Mort sont alarmistes. Et ceux du Culte de la Guerre Future ? Ils sont bien trop secrets pour qu'on leur confie un quelconque pouvoir ... Divers dire bonjour * Nos rencontres ne peuvent être que bénéfiques pour la Cité. * Vos talents sont toujours les bienvenus, mon ami(e). * L'union fait la force. * Gardien(ne), que puis-je faire pour vous ? * De retour des territoires sauvages, Gardien(ne) ? * Oui, Gardien(ne) ? * La Nouvelle Monarchie apprécie l'intérêt que vous lui portez, Gardien(ne). dire au revoir * Montrer votre force au reste du monde, Titan. * Vous êtes le Mur au delà de tous les murs, Titan. * À la prochaine. cas d'inactivité * Prenez votre temps. Autre * Vous apportez des nouvelles ? * Quelque chose à dire ? Nous pouvons attendre ... * Discutons. Catégorie:Dialogues